This invention relates to an ignitor for a moving wick type oil stove and more particularly an improved ignitor utilizing discharge phenomenon for effecting the firing of the wick.
The conventional ignitors for use in oil stoves are such that they may fire the wick from inside an inner flame cylinder by forcing a heater into direct contact with the wick, or fire the wick from outside the periphery of the wick by means of a heater. Alternatively, the wick may be fired through an openable ignitor window outside the wick by forcing a heater into direct contact with the wick upon actuation of a push button or a knob. Still another way to fire the wick is the use of a pilot wick. However, these prior art devices demand high accuracy of machining and aligning of these components and result in a complexity of structure.